


Holly and Mistletoe

by ThtGrnGntlmn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other, but none of the other boys are mentioned lol, technically in this piece 5sos is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThtGrnGntlmn/pseuds/ThtGrnGntlmn
Summary: you and luke decorate your house for Christmas, but there’s mutual pining <3





	Holly and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> just in time for the holidays!!! please enjoy, this made me so soft writing it. swerved real hard.

“Where do you want the lights?” Luke asked, untangling an unfortunately long string of bulbs you had stowed away last Christmas.

You tapped at your chin and looked over the room, thinking of where they would look best. “How about surrounding the window?” You gestured to the wide section of glass opposite the couch.

Your friend glanced between the lights in his hand and the window. “You sure there’ll be enough to go around?”

You nodded once, eager to continue decorating. Luckily, you had previously hung up some hooks there last year, so that was already one step out of the way. Luke had walked over, confounded by the unending mass of wire and colored glass. You giggled at the puzzled look etched into his features. His curly, golden hair fell into his eyes and you had to resist the urge to sweep it aside. He looked so cute while he worked his lip between his teeth that you couldn’t help but smile.

“Need a hand, Hemmings?”

“Uh… yeah,” he laughed, handing you one end he had already found in his futile search. Eventually, after much laughter and banter about how you both collectively suck at such a task, the lights were unravelled. As your much taller friend began stringing the lights, you couldn’t help but notice the way his Metallica t-shirt rode up his skin. Some thoughts came to your head that you quickly shoved aside.

You had to get it in your head: _Luke is your friend, and nothing more_. You two had been the best of friends for the past few years or so now, thick as thieves as one would say, but nothing could ever come of it. With Luke always away on tour or working in the studio, you knew deep in your heart that it wasn’t possible. Sometimes it was hard not to hope, though.

Sometimes he would look at you after you made a joke, in a way you couldn’t decipher, but it vanished as quickly as it came. Sometimes he’d hug you, but it lasted longer than it probably should have. And occasionally he’d be about to say something, lips pursed in attempt to let out his thoughts, only to come short and not say anything at all.

Or maybe that was just all your imagination.

You chuckled to yourself, a customary reaction whenever you got to thinking about these things.

“Something funny?” Luke mused, a small smile dancing on his lips.

“It’s nothing,” you exhaled. “Just thought of a joke from earlier.” You added the last part as a safeguard. You continued to feed the string to your friend; he was working extremely efficiently and was already halfway around the window.

“What was it?”

“... What’s the difference between a snowman and a snow-woman?” You improvised.

“I dunno, what _is_ the difference?” He said, playful.

You giggled for real this time around, and leaned in close. “ _Snowballs._ ”

At this, Luke let out a loud guffaw that was too funny not to laugh with. He shoved you softly with his shoulder, a reaffirming touch. The two of you had moved closer together during your giggle-fest, neither bothering to return a normal, platonic distance. _He’s just comfortable with you_ , you thought to yourself. The smile faded off your face a bit, but not a lot. You weren’t going to let yourself ruin your time with Luke, because you never knew when you’d get time like this again.

When you reached all the way around the window, Luke plugged the lights in the wall, which illuminated brilliantly in a rainbow of colors. His lips stretched into a prideful smile, which caused your heart to swell.

“Alright, what’s next?”

****

The tree was almost completely trimmed, it was just missing one last thing.

“The tree topper!” You yelled exuberantly. “Can’t forget that.”

“Course! It’s essential to the tree-decorating process,” Luke quipped.

From the depths of your storage tubs emerged your star topper, which was covered completely in glitter. Glitter that you promptly shook off over your friend’s clothing. You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped as you said, “Because you’re a _star_.”

Luke rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Yeah, yeah… Let’s get that bad boy on the tree!”

You pulled a chair out from the dining table, and made sure it was stable. Once you were certain it was alright, you set one foot on the wood. Luke was by your side in an instant.

“‘M right here, just in case.”

Now you rolled your eyes. “I got this, Luke, I’m grown,” you said, swatting away his gangly arms.

Ever so carefully, you placed the topper onto the bristly branches, twisting and turning it until you were satisfied with its position. You smiled triumphantly once it had looked proper and went to step off the chair. You felt yourself beginning to slip, but before you could even go anywhere, Luke’s hands were on your waist, holding you firmly upright.

You could barely process what just happened, however, due to the presence of Luke’s hands. It felt like they lingered there longer than they should, but your head was swimming from the sudden shock of almost falling.

Luke gently guided you down from your perch, a quiet, “C’mon, I got you,” falling from his lips. After you made it to steady ground, he held you close, hands resting on your shoulders. “You alright?”

You nodded, clearing your throat. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

He smirked lightly. “Told you I’d be right there.”

“Oh, God, shut _up_ ,” you tittered, smacking his chest.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the two of you fell silent for what felt like an eternity, with Luke’s hands on your shoulders and your hand resting on the center of his shirt. You glanced up from the floor only to find your friend already looking at you, something indescribable in his gaze. Self-consciously, you brought your hand up to your face. “What, is there--”

“No, no, it’s--” Luke starts, pulling your hand away. “You, um. You have something in your hair, uh… Do you want me to get it out?” **  
** You paused for a second, but nodded all the same; your eyes never missed a movement he made.

Luke brought his hand up, his baby blues training themselves up and to the left as he plucked a shiny fragment from your tresses. He quickly wiggled his fingers and let the tinsel fall to the floor. His hand came back down to your head, but made no motions to continue pulling out oddities from your messy decorating. Instead, he brushed aside a thin strand of hair that had fallen into your eyes. His calloused fingers felt warm against your cheek as he brushed what could only have been some stray glitter. You revelled at the touch and leaned into it, unable to stop yourself.

You didn’t know when it happened, but somehow either you, or Luke, or the _both_ of you had closed the gap between your bodies. Your heart was hammering in your chest, and you wondered if he could hear it from this close.

Luke lay his hand on your cheek slowly; instinctively, you brought your own up to cover his.

You dared a glance back up him and met his weary eyes. His gaze flickered down and up and down again; you could see the hesitation manifest itself on his face, but you didn’t say anything. You _couldn’t_ say anything. You swallowed, knowing full well you were doing the exact same thing he was.

Luke pushed your hair back once more. “Can I…?”

You nodded, breathing deeply.

Somehow, you tilted your chin up, and he brought his face to yours. Lips ghosted over lips, just for a split second, before meeting softly in the middle. At first, it was very timid. Gentle and soft. You were treading on eggshells, unsure if this was happening _._ It was everything you wanted and more, so how could it be real? You savored the way you two moved together, all your instincts taking control.

It was over almost as soon as it started. Luke pulled away much too early, which left you aching for more.

When you broke apart, he remained as close to you as possible, which must’ve been hard due to the stark height difference.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” he sighed contentedly.

You enjoyed the way your breaths hung together in the air as one. It felt as though everything around you didn’t matter, that it was just the two of you left in the whole world.

Your curiosity got the better of you. “How long?” You queried.

Luke shook his head, smile gracing his face. “A while now…” His smile fell, eyes drifting down to the hand, _your hand_ , he was holding. When he took hold of it, you weren’t sure, but you were definitely not going to object to it. Luke inhaled shakily, rubbing circles into your skin. “Since before the tour. Well, since before that, actually. I was just too stupid to realize.”

You let out a small ‘oh’, not expecting such an answer. You noticed his eyes fall and gave his hand a small squeeze. “Hey… hey.”

He peered up at you with sad eyes.

“You’re not stupid… okay, well, not _that_ stupid,” you giggled, swinging your arms back and forth so _Luke’s_ arms would swing back and forth. He chortled at this, the smile coming back slowly to his face. “And, you know, I’m kind of stupid, as well. For not letting you know that I’ve been feeling the same as you, too.”

There was a pause as you both processed the information.

The silence was broken by a sudden, yet soft outburst. “Hey, look…” Luke stared up at the entryway, smiling. “Mistletoe.”

You followed his gaze, furrowing your brow. “I didn’t hang any mistletoe.”

“Let’s call it stupid luck? For stupid people?” He smirked. “Or a happy coincidence, if that’s more believable.”

You grinned and shook your head, pulling on your best friend’s shirt. “Only you, Hemmings, would you try to reduce yourself to dumb luck.”

“Only for you.”

At that, you rolled your eyes, already tugging him down to your height. “Just kiss me already, doofus.”


End file.
